gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:558050
Welcome to 558050 talk page! Feel free to leave your message, request, sugestion, apology or death threat below. And of course, remember to always be polite, asshole. To ensure no misbehave on my talk page, Mister Hansen here (>>>>) will keep an eye on you! So watch out! Have a nice day! Archives *October 2013 *Year 2014 *January 2015 *February 2015 *March 2015 ---- Rockstar response Também recebi a mensagem, acho que eles leram nossas mensagens mesmo, vamos ver o que pode acontecer em futuras atualizações, eu por exemplo não posso baixar a atual nem no PS3 nem no PS4 que ela trava e nem baixa, só me resta esperar a próxima. (talk/ /blog) 17:09, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hi 558, I'd returned after you signed off. Best of luck with your exam. SJWalker (talk) 17:52, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey 558, good luck on your exams! You can do it! ( ) 18:09, April 9, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Removing Appearances in Missions from vehicle pages Hi there, you recently removed "Prominent Appearances in Missions" sections from vehicle pages. You gave a valid reason, but in actually fact, it is invalid. Prominent's meaning is similar Significant, in that the appearance is a major part of a mission, it's important. You stated that we should not have these sections as vehicles can appear in every mission. Yes, that's true, but the "Prominent" is basically pulling that out of the equation. Look at an example, Look at the mission "Minor Turbulence" . What are the key vehicles, the tiny cars on the highways below? No. It's obvious, the Cargo Plane , the Duster , and the P996 Lazer s (the latter to a lesser extent). Look at the mission "Father/Son ". What are the key vehicles, the cars on the highway, which get pushed around? No, again, it the Sentinel (Amanda's) and the Phantom . Look at the mission "Legal Trouble ". What are the key vehicles, the police cars? The Jet s? No, the Cognoscenti Cabrio of Molly's, and the vehicle of choice used during the mission. Basically, it is defining the appearances that are important or unsual, in Minor Turbulence, the Lazers chase the player, that's unusual, and they aren't normally seen flying around, therefore it should be mentioned. If it was called "Appearances in Missions", it would be OK to remove, but since this is "Prominent", I am going to start re-adding the section to the pages you removed it from. Thank You. (talk) | ( ) 09:15, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Assunto do chat Realmente, você só pode ter saído do chat por que o assunto não era nem um pouco legal né? :p de fato, falar sobre depressão não é um assunto agradável. (talk/ /blog) 15:18, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Signature Mistake? Hi 558, can I ask why your signature has a L on the end? DLVIII (3 i's) is 558, adding another L on the end puts that to 606. Is that a mistake, or is it purposely done? (talk) | ( ) 16:32, April 14, 2015 (UTC)